You'll be in my Heart
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Dasey one shot. No one besides Marti understands them. Derek and Casey try to see their parents after they disowne them.


I don't own Life With Derek or any characters except Catie who I have all rights to because I made them up for just this story. 

Summery: "They'll never understand us will they?" She asks, Her voice all scratchy and soft from crying recently "Nope, but even you'll still always be in my heart." He whispers sadly. 

I hope you guys like this. I'm making two versions one Dasey and one of Marti and Derek's relationship. Let me know what you think 

XOXOXOXOXO 

21 year old Derek Venturi knocked softly on his parents door, taking a deep breath. It's been so long since he's been in this house. He looked over at his wife Casey Venturi and smiled as she held their two mouth daughter Catie in her arms. She was sleeping quietly snoring softly as she breathed in and out. 

"Are you ready for this?" Derek asked Casey wrapping his arms around her. 

"We can always back out now." He offers and Casey smiles before kissing him on his lips. 

"You know I would love to do that but we're here why waste a trip?" She says trying to act strong when he knew she was as afraid as he was. 

**Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry**

You see when Derek and Casey were 16 they realized they both felt something for each other so they started going out in secret. A secret fling that turned into an ever lasting love. They knew they couldn't tell their parents because they knew what they would be thinking 'They hate each other!' 'It's just lust!' 'It's incest!' For about two years they kept their love hidden to the world, not really caring about anyone else. 

Then one day when Derek and Casey thought they had the house to themselves, they started to make out on the couch only to be caught from both Nora and George. When they told them about their love they were less then supportive and happy for them. They disowned them. Kicked them out of their house and made them support themselves since they were legal. 

They survived better then anyone expected. Casey got a scholarship to a state collage, and Derek got a job in teaching hockey to minors and adults. When they were 19 they got married. A small church wedding where only Emily, Sam, Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie came even though Lizzie and Edwin were as freaked as Nora and George. Nora and George refused to go; not that they minded, they were too in love to care that their parents didn't give them their blessing. 

**For one so small,you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here dont you cry**

About a minute later 13 year old Marti opened the door. Her face quickly brightened as she saw who was at the door. Marti was the only one who they both saw regularly. After school Marti would walk over to their house and would just visit and help Casey out with Catie. She never told George or Nora where she was though, she'd just say she was hanging out with her friends. 

She jumped into her big brother's arms. Marti and Derek have always had a special bond that no one really understood. When they were younger if Derek told her to jump off a bridge she'd just ask which bridge and jump off it without any objections. Derek would do anything for Marti in a heart beat, he had a very special place in his heart for his Smarti just as she did for her Smerek. They still call each other that. 

"SMEREK! YOU'RE HOME!" Marti screams hugging him tighter. 

"Yeah Smarti I'm just here to see how everything's going." Derek smiled at Marti. She was getting so mature. Her face became more serious, her baby fat was all gone, her body developed, and she looked beautiful. With long flowing brown hair and big pouty eyes that can make anyone melt. 

**And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always**

"That's great! Casey, how are you?" She asks finally noticing Catie was asleep. 

"I'm fine, I'm glad to see you." Casey smiles hugging her softly. 

"You too, Oh my God wait, wont dad and Nora freak?" Marti asks confused. Nora and George never wanted Marti to hang out with Casey and Derek but that didn't stop her, she loves Derek, Casey , and Catie and no one can ever change that. 

**Why cant they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they cant explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all**

"They probably will, but we wanted to have the curtsey of introducing them to their grand daughter." Casey says strongly. She will not have her mother say trash about her daughter; and if she heard one bad thing nothing will stop her from punching her own mother. 

"Well they went to the food store so they wont be home for a couple hours." Marti says 

"Well it doesn't matter we are going to have to see them sooner or later; and I don't know about you babe but I'd rather it be sooner." Derek says and Casey laughs at her husband and nods. 

"Yeah I guess you're right; I'm going to go get Liz and Edwin, you guys can come i if you want, but it's a little dirty." Marti warns them, smiling at them one last time before running upstairs. 

**And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always  
**

Casey smiles watching Marti run upstairs. Marti has seemed like more of her sister then Lizzie has in years; because she knew Lizzie agreed that their love was incest. It hurt her, she thought Liz would understand but she guess that wont happen. 

"She's so grown up." Casey whispers smiling at Derek 

"Yeah, but she'll still always be my Smarti." Derek whispers and motioning them to sit down on the rocking chair on the porch. 

"Yeah, she seems to be the only one on our side." She smiles sadly. She misses her mother. Even if she disowned her and wanted absolutely nothing to do with her; she still loved her mother. 

"Honey don't be like that; things will get better, we love each other and no on will ever change that." Derek promises kissing her on the forehead. 

**Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know  
**  
"I guess your right; but that doesn't dim the pain." She admits 

"You're right. I can't replace your mother, just like you can't replace my father. But we adjust I don't want to lose you, I love you too much to let my father and Nora bring me down." Derek says happy that he got her to smile. 

'I love you too, and I don't want to lose the greatest things in my life, you and Catie." She whispers and starts cry from all them emotion and Derek wipes away her tears and kisses the streaks on her face. 

They pull apart when they hear coughing. They see the faces of Lizzie and Edwin looking at them distantly. It's been a year since they last saw each other, since their wedding. They looked as grown up as Marti. Edwin looked like he followed in his older brother's footsteps, and Lizzie looked like a tom boy. Strong and sporty, defiantly Lizzie. 

**When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know**

**Well show them together cuz...  
**

"Hey guys." Casey breaks the ice. 

"Hey." Lizzie says looking on the ground avoiding eye contact. 

"Yo." Edwin mutters also looking on the ground. 

Casey and Derek look at each other sadly before getting up. They knew in their hearts this would happen. No acceptance and avoiding them. 

"Sorry Marti but we can't deal with this, don't mention this to Nora and George. We got to go." Derek says shaking his head at the two teenagers before looking at Marti who was upset, and angry. 

"No stay. What is wrong with you two? They are your family and you are shutting them out of your lives because of something you don't understand! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL?!" Marti yells at them causing Catie to wake up starting to get fussy and starting to cry. 

**You'll be in my heart  
I believe, you'll be in my heart  
Ill be there from this day on  
Now and forever more**

"Shhh baby. Don't worry Marti, we should be use to this by now. We'll see you tomorrow." Derek says bitterly glaring at the two before hugging Marti tightly. Then Casey does the same. 

"We love you." Casey says softly before trying to calm down Catie. 

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow, I love you too." Marti whispers with tears in her eyes. She just couldn't understand how no one could understand they both loved each other and they shouldn't judge them. 

Casey smiled sadly at the girl and looked at Edwin and Lizzie. They didn't say anything. Casey nodded understanding that she'll never have her old sister back. 

**You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always  
**

"It's been...it's been hard seeing you." Casey whispers at them truthfully before walking to the car. Derek stays behind to say something that would upset Casey but it has to be said. 

"I'm really surprised at you two. Lizzie I thought you loved Casey; do you know how this is destroying her? And Edwin, well one of these days your going to have someone really give you what you deserve." Derek's voice was so angry. His eyes were filled with fire and fury. 

He waits for a second to see if they will say anything and finally Lizzie's head looks up. 

"We just don't understand. And we think it's incest." 

He looks at her with a fake surprised look on her face. 

"Wow Lizzie I didn't know you felt that way." He says sarcastically 

"Hey don't be an ass to he just because she doesn't support you fucking her sister!" Edwin screams and Derek pushing him so hard he falls on the rocking chair and bangs his head on the arm causing his lip to start to bleed. 

**Always...  
Ill be with you  
Ill be there for you always  
Always and always  
**

Derek doesn't say anything but looks at the two with hate before walking to the car. When he steps inside his neck was immediately pulled to Casey as she hugged him. Her tears falling down from her face. 

"Why do they hate us?" She asks burying her have in his shirt, and he held her tight trying to get her to calm down. 

"I don't know." he whispers. As he slowly pulls out of the drive way where they see Marti waving to them sadly not wanting them to go, but knows there is no choice. 

They drove home and pulled into the drive way. Casey's tears stopped falling but her face still had tear streaks and her eyes were all puffy. 

"They'll never understand us will they?"She asks, Her voice all scratchy and soft from crying recently 

"Nope, but even you'll still always be in my heart." He whispers sadly. He hugs her tightly and kisses her head. 

"We don't need them, we have a wonderful sister and friend, a beautiful and smart daughter and you want to know the best thing?" Derek asks softly pulling back her hair in her face. 

"No what?" She asks 

**Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
**

"Our love." He whispers and kisses her softly on the lips. The kiss was soft and sweet but it meant so much to them. A bond that they had, and not many could understand. 

They broke apart when they heard their daughter giggling loudly. They both smiled at her. She was so beautiful. 

"Come on little one, lets get you some dinner." Derek whispered getting out of the car and getting Catie out of her car seat and hugging her. 

Casey smiles. Derek's right, they don't need anyone else but their daughter, Marti, and each other, because they'll always be in each other's hearts and that's all that matters. 

**Ill be there always**

**The End**

**Song Phil Collins You'll be in my Heart**


End file.
